


mornings

by oh_worm



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I need a shower, Peter Parker - Freeform, long ass one shot, pls no infinity war spoilers in the comments, spiderman - Freeform, thankk uuu, there's no spoilers in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_worm/pseuds/oh_worm
Summary: Peter wasn't always there when you woke up in the morning, but sometimes he was. Mornings were always a surprise with him, and here are some of them.





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> There's a playlist of songs that I listened to when writing this fic! It's a good mood setter if you're interested in listening. It's "mornings - pp" on YouTube AND Spotify  
> This is no spoiler and purely fluff so enjoy the love :)

The best mornings are the ones woken up with him. It’s cheesy, it’s sappy and cliche, but it’s true. Waking up with the person you fell asleep with is the best feeling because it’s total security. It’s like falling asleep and waking up in your own bed. But that seems pretty normal, doesn’t it? Shouldn’t you wake up in the same place you went to sleep in? You wake up in your bed every day, but you don’t always wake up with him. It’s nearly torture.

You have to cut Pete some slack, you are in no position to get in his way of his job. He’s doing something incredible that the common person only knows with a mask on. What kind of person would you be if you told him not to save the world? Or even just save someone from getting robbed or from walking in the middle of a street? If anything you were proud of Pete, he was doing amazing things. It was just some mornings that concerned you.

You weren’t an Avenger, nor did you have any type of power to fight the way they did. Simply put, you were Peter’s girlfriend. You couldn’t fight the way he did, or watch the way he gets into trouble with bad people. All you could do is support him for the sidelines. Honestly, you loved it, but it came with its own bit of baggage. 

There’s mornings where you’ll wake up without Peter. He’ll leave sometime during the night or early morning to deal with something or someone. It worries you when you wake up alone, because you almost never fall asleep alone. A good thing, though, is that Peter leaves notes when he has to leave at night and he’ll text when he gets back. It’s really the thought that counts, especially with a job that he has. 

You and Pete are in your second year of college together. You’d met during your first year, became friends, and things just kind of escalated since then. There’s a ton more to it than that but that’s not the point for now. You live in a single bedroom apartment with Peter, which is directly above an old-school diner. Conditions could be better, but you really couldn’t be picky with the amount of student loans you have to pay. What really mattered to you is that you and Peter were together. 

So when it came to the mornings when you weren’t together, it was a little depressing. But for some reason, there was always things that made everything feel so much better.

It would start with a note. You open your eyes to an empty bed, slowly exhaling the new air that was filled into your lungs to release the small sting of your lover being gone. Biting your lip, you roll on your back and stretch your arms behind you. The sun from the right wall shined through and covered your face, which you scrunched up in protest and rubbed your eyes. 

You rolled over to check for the note that Pete always left when he had to go in the middle of the night. 

 

Sorry, had to run  
Love you,  
Pete

 

You smiled and shoved your face in his pillow. The sunshine left his side of the bed warm and smelling like he was still there. How lucky were you to be loved by someone like him? It was almost like a dream, except it was utterly and beautifully real. You got up and got ready for class, shoving on one of his jackets to keep his scent close to you while you went about your day. It was really the small things. 

It wasn’t for a few hours that you got a chance to see Peter. You’d gotten a text during one of your evening classes from him that said he was back. Luckily it left him enough time to make it to his classes as well. You’d been released from your four-to-five o’clock class and headed to the food court for a coffee and a snack. You decided to get Peter something while you were there too, it was the least you could give. 

You turned the corner to a long hallway filled with a couple dozen college students getting ready to go into their next class. You turned right into a familiar one and glanced around for someone. You spotted a grey pullover hoodie and previously mussed hair that was down against folded arms on a desk. It looked like Peter was sleeping. 

You walked over and placed down a starbucks coffee and danish on the table that Peter had his head on. He slowly raised his head and looked at the coffee, then up to you. It took him a few glances in order to get his thoughts in order again.

“What’s this, love?” He asked, spinning the coffee around to look at the green cup fully. You sat on his table next to him.

“Coffee. Plus some danish thing that they made fresh that looked really good.” You responded, taking a sip of your coffee. “Figured you needed a pick-me-up.”

“Yeah, I really did.” Peter said softly with a happy yet tired smile on his face. He was tracing the top of it with his thumb before lifting it to his lips and taking a drink. Peter glanced at you. “Looks good on you, by the way.” Peter smiled, shifting his eyes to his jacket that you were wearing. He started playing with the cuff before lifting your hand up and kissing the back of it. His lips were warm from the coffee. You smiled back at him.

“Yeah, think I might steal it.” You said back, Peter chuckled, then yawned and stretched. “How long were you out?” 

“Left at around three. Got back around three. You know, the usual.” Peter took a bite of his danish. You slowly ran your fingers through his mussed hair; he was too tired to do anything in response. The way he looked--tired and nearly non functioning--is what made you feel the worst about not waking up with him: knowing that he wasn’t going to end up the best in the end. 

“Alright, I’ve gotta run before this class starts so I’m not one of _those_ people.” You say, hopping off the table. 

“ _Those_ people?” Peter asked, taking another bite of his pastry.

“Yeah, like, those people that just stay and make out even while the bell is ringing.”

“Who said we were making out now?” He smirked, still chewing. You laughed at him, then leaned over the desk to kiss his forehead, then his lips. His lips tasted like icing from the danish, it was almost too sweet. 

“See you at home.” You responded and walked out of the room. 

 

These were the little things that made Peter’s job not as bad, for the both of you. 

There’s some mornings where Pete would leave in the middle of the night but be back relatively quick. These moments happened more often than Peter not coming back until later in the evening, and you didn’t always see when he came back. Sometimes you’d wake up for a glass of water or to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and Peter would be gone, but you’d go back to sleep and wake up and he’d be there. 

But sometimes you’d wake up to see him come back. These moments were slightly happier and made you feel warmer inside. It was like giving up something that made you happy and not knowing when it’d come back besides the miniscule response of “soon.” Then, when the something finally came back it made you feel secure again. Pete was your something. 

One night you’d woken up due to an extreme storm. Living with your parents or in the dorm was easy to sleep through storms because there would be thick walls enclosing you. Well, the apartment that you and Peter were living in now didn’t have the thickest of walls and thunderstorms were nearly as loud as being outside. 

Peter wasn’t in bed with you, he must have had to leave again. 

Be back soon,  
I love you,  
Pete

You got up and walked to the kitchen for a cup of something warm to see if that may make you tired enough to sleep through the storm. You went to the bathroom and quickly returned to bed to try and sleep as much as you can, you had a morning meeting to get to in just a few hours. 

You laid in bed for a half an hour, eyes feeling wide awake even though it was pitch black and you were as comfortable as you could get. It took probably a full hour before you started to doze off again. Your brain felt fuzzy and you felt lighter, your thoughts beginning to turn into black. For a moment it felt like you were slowly tipping over into a dream, beginning to hear noises in the dream. Was this a lucid dream? You’d just assumed it was until you heard a familiar creak of a broken box spring. Your eyes slowly opened.

“Pete..?” You said, disoriented. You could slowly make out Peter making his way into bed. 

“Shh, yeah it’s me.” Peter responded in a whisper, sliding under the covers. You wrapped your arms around him as quickly as you could with how tired you made yourself. He pulled the covers up and held you close, his hand placed between your shoulder blades. 

You could feel the warmth against Peter’s skin despite the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, it felt nice against your face and lips. Peter had his bicep set under your head and he used his hand to brush your hair away from your forehead and kiss it gently. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered again. “You know I didn’t want to leave.” 

“Shh.” You laid a finger on his lip and then kissed him. “Just love me.”

“I do.” Peter kissed you again and pulled you close. “I love you so much.” 

 

Those were some of the best mornings to wake up with. It made a hard night for sleeping so much better when Peter came home. Sometimes you wish he’d never leave, but it’s what makes you love him so much more. Peter’s dedication and kind heart is why it’s hard to find a reason to be upset when he’s gone, then on top of that he still treats you like the most important thing in his life. Everyday was a new surprise with Peter.

On one of your days off, when you were able to sleep until whenever you wanted, you slept until nearly one in the afternoon. That might be a normal weekend time but waking up at seven daily as your routine and then suddenly sleeping six hours past that, it was a surprise to say the least.

You woke up without opening your eyes. It was one of those times where you wake up just like you fell asleep; where your brain fades dream to reality. You could see that your eyelids began to brighten in front of your eyes and you shut them tighter, pushing your arm across the bed in front of you as to stretch. You expected to feel a body in front of you, but your hand only felt the wrinkled white sheets beneath you. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw the white wall with a single window in front of you. With a slight panic, you turned your body around. 

Peter was here. He didn’t leave tonight. Or at least if he did, you never woke up to him coming back. 

Peter was facing away from you, his slightly curly hair scrunched up on the pillow, blanket lightly draped across his waist and his shoulder blades defined right in front of you. You loved when he was home with you. You loved every second you got to spent with him, morning, night, school or home, life with Peter is amazing. Seeing him in front of you made you nearly emotional. At this point this is the first time you’ve woken up with Peter in a week. 

You slowly reached out and wedged your hand between his waist and arm, shifting forward to hug him from behind. You were a little emotional as this point, your face heating, feeling the wells in your eyes building. You weren’t sad, you were so unbelievably happy. You sniffed a few times to try and keep the tears back as much as you could but it didn’t work. 

Hoping Peter was asleep, you gently rubbed your tears away with t-shirt and placed your other hand on Peter’s back. Your idea of Peter sleeping was shut down when you felt his hand lace with yours, his palm on the back of your hand. You sniffed again, really trying to stop crying the best you could before he actually woke up. Peter’s head turned slowly and your heart went into a small panic. You wiped your tears away again and Peter turned to look at your face. 

“Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Peter asked softly with a morning, flipping over and propping himself up on his elbow to look at you. You didn’t really have an answer to that because nothing was wrong. 

“I’m just,” You looked down for a moment and looked back up at him. “Glad you’re home.” Peter stroked his hand through your hair and kissed your hairline. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be gone all the time.” He said apologetically. You shook your head and half smiled. 

“I’m not upset about that. I’m not even upset. I’m just happy you’re here now.” You answered genuinely. Peter smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’m here, don’t worry. I’m always here.”

 

Peter _was_ always there. Or at least, he always came back. Your love was cheesy and sappy and cliche, but it was also so genuine, and you were so thankful for it. 

At this point, there’s only one more morning to talk about. This morning. 

You woke up in your bed, like usual. Stretching and yawning your haze away and rolling over to check if Peter was here. He wasn’t. You sat up and stretched again, checking the bedside table for a note.

This time there wasn’t one.

You started to panic. You looked around the table to see if maybe the note fell or something. There was no note, which is really unlike Peter. After considering every bad possibility under the sun, your mind travelled to more realistic possibilities. Like maybe he just didn’t have enough time to write a note, like an urgent mission. But that also made you worry about how intense this urgent mission would be. 

Your thoughts came to a halt when you saw a light shadow of smoke coming from the crack between the door and the door frame. You rushed out of bed to check it out, not burning down the building became slightly more important. You opened the door and waved away the light film of smoke that went in your face, but noticed that the smoke wasn’t as bad as you thought. You could see through it.

In front of you, you noticed the smoke was coming from pans on the stove, and next to it looked like a defeated Peter, leaning against the counter with his head down. The stove was off an the window was open, you could see the smoke clearing slowly from the room. You smirked and leaned against the door frame. 

“I thought we made it a rule of the apartment that I would do the cooking.” You said with a smirk. Peter turned around and looked at you, chuckling. 

“Thought maybe I could surprise you.” Peter said back. You laughed and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah you surprised me. Waking up to smoke is the highlight of my mornings.” You joked, picking at him. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I tried.” He said back.

“Yes, you did.” You kissed his cheek and looked back at the burnt pans. “I think we need to buy new cookware.”

“And new breakfast.” Peter chewed on his inner lip. 

“Brunch?” You ask, looking at him.

“Brunch sounds good.” Peter smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a procrastination project that took longer than I wanted it to, but it's really just because Infinity War got me too hyped.  
> Keep the comments spoiler free, please. ThAnK <3  
> What did you think? Did you listen to the playlists?  
> Lemme know below <3


End file.
